lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Workshop
The Association Shadow Workshop is the section of the Stylist Association where materials gained from the Style Contest can be exchanged for suits. Donate Material The materials used to craft the Co-op suits are Karma Sand and Memory Crystal . After gaining the materials, they can be traded in to contribute to a part of a suit. Materials can be donated only to the current part of each suit. However, they can be given to any of the suits available. Crafting Once enough Karma Sand and Memory Crystal for the suit part has been reached, members of the association can choose Co-op Craft to contribute towards crafting the item. Once twelve members have crafted the item, any member with over a certain number of total activity can claim the item and the next item in the suit is unlocked. If twelve members do not craft the item by the time the day is over, members from the previous day can craft the same item again. If a player leaves an association and joins a new one, they can claim the parts that have been crafted by that association once the player reaches the set number of activity for the suit. However, they cannot claim pieces of the suit they already have from their previous association. Suits Feather Attached Total activity needed: 300 # Sparrow Feather Fan - 448 , 361 # Cloud Gauzy Gloves - 627 , 506 # Feather Hat - 806 , 651 # White Feather Shoe - 985 , 796 # White Feather Bird - 1344 , 1085 # White Plumage - 2240 , 1809 # White Feather Neck Gauze - 806 , 651 # Platinum Sparrow Dance - 985 , 796 # White Feather Frontlet - 1165 , 940 # Feather Curl - 1344 , 1085 # Moonlight Garden - 1792 , 1447 # Floating Gauze - 985 , 796 # Heartfelt Wait - 1165 , 940 # Rose of May - 1344 , 1085 # Leaves and Sakura - 1792 , 1447 Magnificent Peacock Total activity needed: 400 # Green Stipples in the Sky - 661 , 533 # Green Light Feather - 859 , 693 # As Cloud on my Hair - 1124 , 906 # Blue Prayer Beads - 1454 , 1173 # Blue Feathers in the Dawn - 2115 , 1706 # Brocade - 992 , 800 # Blue Feather Golden Bell - 1190 , 960 # Blue Feather Fan - 1454 , 1173 # Jade in the Mist - 1785 , 1439 # Blue Feather with chord - 2248 , 1813 # Dressed Branches - 1322 , 1066 # Wreath Lantern - 1520 , 1226 # Shadow and Fragrance in Dark - 1785 , 1439 # Blue Feather of South Wind - 2446 , 1973 Warfare Terminator Activity needed: 500 # Falling of Divine Light - 677 , 538 # Hearing the Gospel - 912 , 731 # Inscription on the Monument - 1218 , 982 # Eye of Ruling - 1746 , 1408 # Libra of Justice - 1076 , 867 # Sleeping Seal - 1291 , 1041 # Lost Legend - 1578 , 1272 # Feather in the Dead End - 1935 , 1561 # The Past Glory - 1434 , 1156 # Damned Chain - 1649 , 1330 # Signs from Heaven - 1935 , 1561 # Blade of God of War - 2269 , 1829 # Goddess of War - 1746 , 1408 # Star of Darkness - 1968 , 1587 # Mercy to the World - 2364 , 1910 # Wing of Perdition - 2599 , 2104 Star Prophet Activity needed: 500 # Silent Eternal Night - 724 , 584 # Meteor Dance - 1014 , 818 # Rotating Sun and Moon - 1304 , 1051 # Dark Night Starlight - 1811 , 1460 # Pouring Milky Way - 1159 , 935 # Time Pause - 1449 , 1168 # Nebula Eyes - 1738 , 1402 # Star Wheel - 2245 , 1811 # Lost Years - 1593 , 1285 # End of Curse - 1883 , 1519 # Young Prophet - 2173 , 1752 # Foresight of Fate - 2680 , 2161 # Eternal Stellar Law - 2028 , 1635 # Genesis - 2318 , 1869 # Ever-Changing Space Time - 2825 , 2278 Ocean Angling Activity needed: 500 # Drooping Dew - 1176 , 948 # Egrets in Sunset - 1646 , 1328 # Special White Feather - 2117 , 1707 # The Setting Sun - 2940 , 2371 # Beauty on the Boat - 1881 , 1517 # Casual Fishing - 2352 , 1897 # Fly Whisk - 2822 , 2276 # Combing by the Water - 3410 , 2750 # Frosty White Hair - 2587 , 2086 # Singing River - 3057 , 2466 # Weary of Luxury - 3645 , 2940 Category:Stylist Association Category:Shadow Workshop